A Simple Lie
by SakuraTranslators
Summary: Aider son meilleur ami est censé être facile...n'est ce pas? Faux! La décision n'est pas aussi facile qu'elle n'y parait...TRADUCTION


_**A Simple Lie**_

Auteur original : Lady Tomboy

Traductrice : Panthere

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Seule la traduction est ma propriété et je ne gagne pas d'argent en traduisant cette fic.

NDT : **Nous recherchons toujours des traducteurs et béta-lecteurs pour faire partie de notre groupe SakuraTranslators.**

Bonne lecture !

La sonnette retentit. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte. Elle connaissait bien la personne à la porte. Il était un bon ami. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle vit qu'il paraissait anxieux et elle haussait un sourcil.

« Puis-je entrer ? » fut l'unique chose qu'il demanda, la regardant avec un air d'espoir dans ses yeux.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander deux fois puisqu'elle le laissa rentrer sans hésitation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?lui demanda-t-elle. »

C'était une simple question mais une auquel elle voulait une réponse. Elle lui dit de s'asseoir, et elle-même s'assit à son opposé.

« J'étais suivi par les flics, dit-il, un petit sourire rehaussant les coins de sa bouche. »

« Pourquoi cette fois ?demanda-t-elle nonchalamment. »

Pour une raison, elle ne fut pas surprise. Il avait toujours été ainsi. Il n'avait jamais été dans les bonnes grâces de la loi. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas un mauvais type non plus. Plutôt dur à l'extérieur, mais doux à l'intérieur.

Certes, il s'attirait des ennuis, avait essayé les drogues, et avait eu plus de petites-amies qu'elle ne pouvait en compter. En de nombreuses occasions, il avait tenté de l'amener dans des endroits où elle devait dormir avec lui. Même si c'était dans quelques buissons à côté de la route. Ils se battaient tout le temps, se donnant de vilains directs l'un à l'autre, tant que ses amis étaient là, mais une fois que personne n'était autour, il changeait.

Il devenait un abruti, quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait réellement appelé ami, et à qui elle faisait confiance. Il n'avait jamais posé une main sur elle sans sa permission. Il n'avait jamais franchi ces limites, du moins pas avec elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire de même pour ces autres filles. Elles étaient moins chanceuses, ou du moins c'était comment elle les voyait. Il essayait tout son charme sur elles, et il les avait à la fin aussi. Parfois, elle s'étonnait de ce qu'il leur disait, de comment il parvenait à les avoir à chaque fois. Pourquoi elles se fichaient d'être manipulées ? Parce que c'était ainsi qu'il les manipulait.

Il les manipulait et une fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il changeait de victime. Cependant, la chose la plus étrange était qu'il les attirait comme des abeilles avec le miel. Et elles semblaient également fières d'avoir dormi avec lui.

C'était ahurissant pensa-t-elle. Et il était là, sur son canapé, la fixant avec ces mêmes yeux innocents, qui de ce qu'elle savait, étaient tout sauf innocents. À ses yeux, il était plutôt comme un loup en habits de mouton. Rien qu'elle ne pouvait traiter cependant.

« Oh tu sais, la routine, dit-il, la sortant de ses pensées. Conduite trop rapide, ou peut-être est-ce parce que je ne possède pas la moto que je conduisais quand je suis venu ici ? »

Il sourit, la regardant une fois encore.

« Et tu as laissé cette moto volée devant ma porte ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement tandis qu'elle, une fois de plus, levait un sourcil. »

Il lui sourit et agréa d'un mouvement de la tête. « Ouais »

« Et tu penses qu'ils ne te trouveront pas ici parce que… ? Questionna-t-elle, s'estompant à la fin. »

« Parce que j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider ? Tenta-il, lui souriant innocemment. »

Elle en savait plus que pour croire le regard « Je suis innocent alors s'il te plaît aide moi ». Elle fut cependant distraite par la sonnette et y alla pour ouvrir la porte. Regardant à travers la vitre de la porte, elle gémit. _« Oh génial ! Les flics. » _Pensa-t-elle. _« Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire avec eux ? Je ne peux tout simplement pas le dénoncer bien qu'il soit probablement impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. »_

Avec un lourd soupir, elle se prépara mentalement et hurla à travers la porte « Juste une seconde, j'arrive ! »

Elle revint dans le salon et donna à son ami un regard exaspéré.

« Tu me redevras ça, lança-t-elle alors qu'elle enfilait brutalement un large pull-over, ébouriffait ses cheveux pour paraître avoir été dérangée à un mauvais moment, et retenait sa respiration durant quelques secondes pour lui donner un peu de rougeur. »

Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de se débarrasser de son pantalon et elle était fin prête pour la comédie. Cette fois, ce fut le tour de son ami d'hausser un sourcil.

« Pas un mot ! Siffla-t-elle, le fixant. »

« Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai essayé de te faire enlever tes vêtements, et il suffisait de m'attirer des ennuis avec les flics et de venir à toi ? Tu aurais dû me le dire ! S'exclama-t-il, la taquinant, retournant à son attitude habituelle avec elle. »

« Comment je suis ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. »

« Sexy, déclara-t-il, lui souriant. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

« Génial, c'est ce que je voulais obtenir. Maintenant, cache-toi et reste tranquille » Fut tout ce qu'elle dit et elle s'écarta pour ouvrir la porte. »

« Je suis navrée pour l'attente. Mais vous euuhh m'avez interrompu au mauvais moment, explica-t-elle, montrant ses cheveux ébouriffés, son pull-over perdu et ses maintenant jambes nues. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Madame. Et nous sommes désolés pour l'interruption. Mais auriez-vous vu le propriétaire de cette motocyclette ? Questionna-t-il, désignant le véhicule sur lequel son ami était arrivé quelques instants auparavant. »

« Oh, vous voulez dire qu'elle est revenue ? Demanda-t-elle, paraissant stupéfiée. »

Maintenant, qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Elle venait de mentir à un officier ! _« Il va payer pour ça ! »_ Pensa-t-elle frustrée, attendant une réponse du policier.

« Vous voulez dire que l'homme qui conduisait cette moto n'est pas dans votre maison ? Le moteur est encore chaud, ce qui signifie qu'il a été utilisé il y a seulement quelques instants » Précisa-t-il, regardant la jeune femme devant lui, la défiant de mentir.

« Je veux dire exactement ce que je viens de dire. Il a été ici avec moi durant toute la journée, et vous avez interrompu nos activités, comme vous pouvez le constater. Je suppose que la personne que vous recherchez, a juste laissé la moto devant ma porte, là où il l'a eu pour la première fois, et a ensuite couru. Vous voyez, il y a beaucoup de minuscules petites allées par ici… Dit-elle, agacée qu'il ne croit pas immédiatement son mensonge. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe chérie ? » Entendit-elle soudainement. Et sans un avertissement, une paire de bras forts l'enlaça par derrière. Il l'attira vers sa poitrine et mit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

«_ Que fait-il ! »_ Hurla mentalement Sakura mais fut consciencieuse de continuer à jouer la comédie devant les officiers. « Tout va bien chéri. Ils recherchent la personne qui a volé la moto, répondit-elle, essayant de son mieux de garder sa voix calme, tandis que ses mains glissèrent sous son pull-over, et sur son ventre. »

Elle ferma ses yeux et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, profitant de sa caresse. Lorsque l'officier s'éclaircit la gorge pour obtenir leur attention, elle ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux et le fixa.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une vois assoupie, jouant encore la comédie. »

_« Hé bien, au moins, maintenant, ça paraît plus réaliste. »_ Pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement, ne pouvant aider plus son ami, mais se demandant ce qui c'était passé à l'intérieur de lui…

Cependant, ses mains ne s'arrêtèrent pas, et continuèrent jusqu'à son string. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et les laissa là. Elle avait toujours été totalement insensible à son toucher. Ses mains étaient plus douces qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé ; pas qu'elle avait déjà pensé à ça bien sûr ; et ses caresses la laissaient presque sur les genoux. Que faisait-il à son corps ?

Elle déglutit. C'était uniquement pour mettre les policiers à la porte, juste pour aider son amie, et il faisait que s'assurer sur son histoire soit tangible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon sang, devait-il réussir aussi bien son travail ? Et devait-elle inventer une histoire aussi stupide ?

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cela avait été la seule explication qu'elle avait pu trouver en ce bref délai, explication qui était la moins convaincante.

Elle était reconnaissante que ses mains soient aussi chaudes, car la porte ouverte et le vent qui soufflait, ne l'aidaient pas. Spécialement depuis que son cerveau n'était capable que de présenter le sexe comme une excuse, et qu'elle s'était débarrassée de son pantalon pour rendre son mensonge plus crédible….

« _Bon déroulement »_ Pensa-t-elle, agacée contre elle-même. « _La prochaine fois que j'ai une idée comme ça, s'il vous plait, arrêtez moi, tirez sur moi, quel que soit ce que ça prend… ! »_

Les officiers n'étaient pas vraiment à l'aise, voyant les deux personnes blottis l'une contre l'autre à travers la porte. Un d'entre eux toussa une nouvelle fois pour avoir leur attention.

« Vous savez, vous devriez vraiment vérifier les allées, déclara-t-elle, ouvrant sèchement les yeux, pour regarder le policier qui avait toussé. »

Il décida d'ignorer son commentaire et continua avec ses questions.

« Donc, vous êtes le propriétaire de cette motocyclette ? Demanda le policier, fixant son ami. »

Il marmonna un « Uhuh » et retourna à ce qu'il était en train de faire depuis qu'il était venu l'« aider ».

« Savez-vous que cette motocyclette a été déclarée volée il y a quelques jours ? Demanda l'officier, les observant avec précaution. »

Sakura releva la tête pour voir les policiers.

« Êtes-vous certain de cela ? Questionna-t-elle, l'incrédulité perçant dans sa voix. »

« Oui Madame, répondit celui qui avait été silencieux depuis le début. »

« Alors, le gars qui vous a rapporté cela vous a menti mon cher, répliqua-t-elle, tournant la tête dans sa direction. »

« Celui qui a dit quelque chose sur moi doit être entrain d'acheter cette chose, murmura-t-il doucement, souriant, se recevant un coup de coude dans les côtes. »

Les officiers les regardèrent, se demandant ce qui se passait, et lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de demander ce qu'il avait chuchoté, elle leur dit qu'il lui avait juste mordu l'oreille trop fort.

Un d'eux acquiesça lentement, tandis qu'un autre tentait de cacher son sourire, ce qui ne marchait pas très bien.

« Jurez-vous de répéter tout ce que vous venez de nous dire devant un jury, si l'on en vient à là ? Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement. »

La fille acquiesça, espérant qu'elle serait capable de se rappeler les événements de la journée. Car actuellement, son cerveau commençait à s'embrumer, et il était certain que ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Le corps de Shaolan était si chaleureux et chaud. Et là où elle était, elle essayait de ne pas geler.

« Pourriez-vous vous dépêcher Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle, essayant de paraître polie. J'ai froid. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis pas habillée pour la situation, dit-elle sardoniquement. »

Elle tenta d'étouffer un gémissement lorsque soudainement, elle sentit des lèvres chaudes et douces contre son cou. Cela ne lui prit pas de temps pour trouver son lobe d'oreille. Il souffla gentiment dans son oreille, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant qu'il ne bouge pour le prendre dans sa bouche, le suçant doucement. Un léger sourire indiqua qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose, et avant qu'elle ne sache ce qui était arrivé, il mordit son lobe d'oreille pour de vrai, avant de recommencer à sentir ses cheveux et de frotter son nez contre son cou.

« _Je dois me rattraper au bon moment. »_ Pensa-t-elle.

En toute honnêteté, sa proximité l'effrayait, et toutes ces sensations qu'il réussissait à susciter ne facilitaient rien.

« _Concentre toi sur le policier et tu hurleras sur Shaolan plus tard. »_ Songea-t-elle , essayant désespérément d'ignorer ses mains errantes, sa respiration chaude, et ses douces lèvres contre sa peau.

Depuis qu'il était venu pour l'« aider », le rougissement qu'elle avait créé sur son visage pour paraître plus réaliste, était devenu aussi réel qu'il pouvait l'être.

« Vous savez » Commença-t-elle, restant concentrée sur sa tâche ce qui était difficile avec les distractions actuelles. « Vous perdez probablement votre temps ici. Le gars que vous recherchez est sûrement loin… »

« _Concentre-toi, bon sang ! Ne cède pas peu importe ce qu'il te fait !_ » S'encouragea mentalement Sakura.

« Pourquoi cette personne aurait accroché la moto avant de courir ? Demanda soudainement l'officier. »

« _Bonne question,_ pensa-t-elle. _Il a accroché cette fichue moto avant de venir ici ! Génial, maintenant quoi ? »_

Cela nécessitait plus de rapidité de réflexion qu'elle n'était capable en ce moment. Elle plaça ses mains sur les siennes, espérant les garder là où elles étaient, tandis qu'elle essayait de penser.

« Elle a dû tenter de vous éloigner de sa piste, répondit-elle pensivement. »

Bon sang ! Se débarrasser d'eux se révélait bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. Maintenant, qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Il n'y aurait pas eu de problème s'il n'avait pas été si convainquant…tellement désireux de l'aider…au moins, elle aurait été capable de penser correctement sans lui !

« Donc, vous dîtes qu'elle a volé les clés pour accrocher la moto en plus de la motocyclette ? Conclut l'officier avec suspicion. »

« Uhuh » fut sa seule réponse. Tenter de se concentrer sur ce que les officiers de police racontaient était la dernière chose qui lui venait à l'esprit maintenant. Elle avait des préoccupations plus pressantes. Comme bon sang, qu'essayait-il de lui faire ?

Elle avait peur que le rougissement, qui, elle en était certaine, couvrait ses joues, ne les quitterait plus jamais.

« Et à quoi ressemble cette personne ? Se renseigna l'officier, encore suspicieux. »

« Je l'ignore » Répondit-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

Quelque part, son cerveau indiquait que son plan avait des failles, beaucoup à vrai dire, mais franchement, elle s'en fichait. Pour quelques raisons, tout ce dont elle était consciente en ce moment, était ces mains magiques ; ses lèvres douces effleurant et embrassant le creux de son cou, et partout où il pouvait. Elle ne changeait pas de position, enlacée fortement dans ses bras.

Ses mains revinrent à son ventre, et tandis qu'elles exploraient de plus en plus son corps, elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien pour séparer ses mains de sa poitrine…

« _Je savais que j'aurais dû porter un soutien-gorge._ » gémit-elle mentalement.

Lorsque ses mains furent sur sa poitrine et touchèrent affectueusement ses seins, elle haleta. Heureusement pour elle, les officiers prirent son halètement pour un gémissement, et continuèrent leur interrogatoire.

Ne comprenaient-ils pas que c'était extrêmement difficile de rester concentrée avec lui ? De plus, que faisaient-ils encore ici ? Tout d'un coup, cela ne lui importait plus ; comme si le froid avait arrêté de l'ennuyer.

« Nous allons vous confisquer cette motocyclette, et si nous avons d'autres questions, nous reviendrons. Merci pour votre coopération Madame et passez…une bonne journée, lancèrent les officiers, tandis qu'ils prenaient le véhicule et partaient. »

Son ami ferma la porte avec son pied mais ne s'éloigna pas d'elle. Il ne semblait pas être enclin à bouger de sa position actuelle, apparemment content de la façon dont s'étaient déroulées les choses.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et le fixa directement dans les yeux. Elle était sur le point de déclarer quelque chose sur ce qu'il avait fait, lorsqu'il la poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément.

Il saisit ses mains et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête avec sa main droite, tandis que la gauche entourait sa taille et l'attirait aussi près qu'elle ne pouvait.

Bien qu'elle fût choquée au-delà de la raison, elle ne pouvait pas bouger pour l'arrêter. Son esprit lui criait de l'arrêter, mais son corps avait manifestement développé sa propre pensée lorsqu'elle n'y prêtait pas attention, comme s'il refusait d'écouter. Au lieu de cela, il s'abandonnait dans les caresses et…elle aimait cela ?

Le bon sens était loin de son esprit, les pensées à propos de leur longue amitié oubliées, et tout ce qu'il lui avait dit pardonné. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais, mais une fois que son cerveau arrêterait de ramollir, elle ne le laisserait jamais entendre cela, mais pour l'instant, elle était simplement en train de profiter.

Saisie par un élan de passion, ses mains se retrouvèrent sur la poitrine de Shaolan et l'explorèrent de leur propre chef. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour décider que sa chemise était sur son chemin et qu'elle essaye de la retirer. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile ; il refusait de se laisser aller à elle et de coopérer.

Le baiser s'approfondit et leurs langues se battirent pour dominer. Elle accepta de laisser la chemise tel quel, et au lieu de cela, laissa ses mains errer sous sa chemise. Elle pouvait toujours s'en débarrasser plus tard.

« Tu ignores combien de temps j'ai attendu ça » murmura-t-il dans son oreille d'une voix rauque, lui envoyant avec succès un autre frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Sa main glissa sur son flanc, faisant s'hérisser ses poils sur son passage, et descendit jusqu'à sa jambe, la caressant avant de s'en saisir et de l'attirer vers lui, la laissant sur sa jambe gauche, tandis que la droite était enroulée autour de lui. Bientôt, son autre jambe suivit la première, puis il se dirigea vers un lit, la portant durant tout le chemin, ne brisant jamais le baiser.

Cela la laissa fébrile. Elle n'avait jamais su que de simples caresses et un baiser pouvaient susciter tant de sensations en elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'il l'étendait sur le lit et la regardait simplement en retour, ses yeux brillant d'attente, d'un besoin d'elle, et de passion qu'elle n'avait jamais vu là auparavant.

Cela la surprenait de dire le minimum, mais pour quelques raisons, elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour laisser les choses se dérouler comme elles étaient supposées se dérouler. Elle était certaine, bien que ceci devrait être un instant partagé, qu'il ne ferait rien pour la blesser. Elle lui faisait confiance pour cela. Il avait parfois été un abruti, mais il ne l'avait jamais volontairement blessée, et cela lui suffisait.

Elle se sentit en sécurité. Même si tout avait débuté par un mensonge, et même s'il s'avérait que ce n'était que pour une journée elle se sentit aimée…

THE END


End file.
